


Mended Hearts

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Ellick Week April 2020 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 5, F/M, Hospital, ellickweek, sequel to lonely hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Sequel to 'Lonely Hearts'!
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Week April 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712152
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Mended Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic 'Lonely Hearts'. Please read that one first!
> 
> Ellick Week Day 5: "You're in love with him/her."

Nick was a nervous wreck, walking the floor for what seemed to be hours, waiting for the doctors to give him an update on Ellie’s condition.

Shortly after the paramedics and police had arrived, Gibbs and Mcgee showed up as well. The whole way from the hotel to the hospital, Nick refused to leave Ellie’s side. Her condition was critical, her pulse weak. The paramedics suspected an additional allergic reaction to the drugs that Ellie had been given by the serial killers. As it turned out, the needle used to inject the drugs wasn’t emptied out – thankfully – so normally, her reaction shouldn’t be this harmful.

Since they’d arrived at the hospital and Nick wasn’t allowed in the examination room, he walked the floor, never once stopping to sit down.  
Nick meant every single word he’d told her. He loved Ellie and he believed in her – she was definitely one of the most capable agents he knew. Ellie was strong – she had to be. She needed to survive this. Nick needed a second chance to make things right between them, to tell her again how he felt about her. But this time, Ellie had to be awake so she would actually hear it.

As a hand landed on his shoulder, Nick turned around, startled, “Aaah, McGee!”

“Torres, how’s she doing? Any updates on her condition?” The older agent looked worried sick. Ellie was like a sister to him.

Nick ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, “No. Nothing yet. Man, I should’ve stayed with her. Why did I leave her upstairs? God, this is all my fault!”

McGee’s brows furrowed at the sight in front of him. He didn’t like to see his friend and co-worker tearing himself up over this. They were all responsible for what happened to Ellie. Neither one of them should’ve left so quickly.

“It’s not your fault, Nick. If anything, all of us are responsible for _this._ We should’ve seen this coming – should've known that Mrs. Parker was a psycho who killed her own daughter and two other women with the help of her son – should've known that they’d be showing up late BECAUSE THEY KNEW THE POSSIBILITY OF WALKING INTO A TRAP WAS HIGH, of course they’d wait to make sure the coast was clear...” Tim was caught up in his own thought spiral and his voice trailed off.

“No, McGee, we couldn’t have known all of this. But we should’ve been more careful,” Gibbs chimed in while he joined them in the waiting area – two cups of coffee in his hands which he handed to his agents.

“But boss what if she –” Nick started, his voice full of fear.

Gibbs interrupted him, “No. Don’t even think about it.” His voice was determined and didn’t leave any room for opposition. “I have to call Jack and Vance – be right back.” Gibbs walked off down the hallway.

Nick bend over, his hands resting on his knees. “I can’t do this, McGee, what – what if she...” He seemed distraught and spoke disjointedly, a few tears streaming down his face.

McGee patted his shoulder and led him over to the chairs so he could sit down. “Breathe, Nick. You have to breathe. In and out. In and out,” Tim tried to calm his friend.

After a few minutes, Nick was able to speak again but his voice was hoarse and stricken with fear, his cheeks were wet from tears. “What if she – McGee, I’m so afraid. I haven’t even told her yet – not when she was awake at least...” Nick’s voice trailed off.

“Told her what?” Tim asked, regarding the other agent with curiosity.

“Ehm...Eh... –” Nick stuttered, his eyes widened.

McGee’s eyes widened in surprise and recognition as the realisation sank in, “Oh. My. God. Kasie was right all along! You’re in love with her. You, Nick Torres, love Eleanor Bishop.”

Nick gulped but sighed, “Yes. I’m in love with her.” He looked down at his feet, stricken with grief and regret. “And I told her only while she was unconscious – and now she could die. We had this big, stupid fight before the op because I was worried about her safety but I wasn’t man enough to tell her the real reason...”

Before Timothy McGee could respond to this news, a doctor appeared in front of them. “Agent Torres? Miss Bishop’s condition is stable now. We managed to get the drugs out of her system...– Well she’s awake and she wants to see you.”

\----

Nick opened the door to the hospital room. On the other side, wrapped up under a blanket and still a little pale, was Ellie. She looked up at him, a smile on her face. She’d been waiting for him.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hi,” he said, now a careful smile forming on his face too. But the tears on Nick’s cheeks were still visible.

He made his way over to her, sitting down on the spot she’d cleared for him on her bed.

“Ellie,” he took her hand in his, stroking her small fingers, “I am so sorry. I believe in you. I have faith in you...And I love you.”

“Good,” Ellie replied, amusement evident in her voice. “I already thought I’d dreamed that.”

Nick looked at her in surprise and wonder, “You heard me?”

Ellie nodded, “Bits and pieces. Before I drifted off...”

She motioned for him to come a little closer with his face, “And I love you too, idiot.”

Both laughed, relief cursing through their veins as Nick slowly leaned closer and sealed their confessions with a kiss.


End file.
